


Sleeping Aid

by bunnyfication



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku is a dangerous tiger, braving the cave of Ten-chan the bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Aid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this once to cheer up a friend who was feeling bad, so that's why it's really fluffy with a side of hidden (mild) angst.

Goku was playing. He imagined he was in a dangerous place, like a jungle, and hunters creeped behind every corner...or, this being a jungle, tree. He himself was a dangerous tiger, but he still had to be careful, because the hunters had guns, and there were...bigger tigers, or something.

Goku growled a bit, just to try it, and then put a hand over his mouth to smother his laughter.

Ah, now he was at the cave of the bear Ten-chan. Goku peered around the corner carefully, but the room was silent. There were book...no, make them piles of rocks strewn everywhere, piled on the floor in precarious piles.

Sunlight filtered into the room from somewhere, revealing the dust motes dancing in the air. The room smelled of dust and old paper and cigarette smoke, so strongly Goku almost sneezed.

When Ken-niisan was around it wasn't usually that bad, because he'd put the books back onto the shelves and open the window and stuff. Konzen always yelled at Goku for getting his office messy. Goku wondered if Ken-niisan would be mad when he returned. He tried to imagine Ken-niisan mad, but couldn't really.

Goku walked on, being extra careful not to move any of the piles on the floor. Once, when Ten-chan's room was almost as bad as this, Ken-niisan had told Goku it could be dangerous if a pile of books fell on him.

Goku had once, before he moved into Heaven, been at a mountain when lots of stones suddenly fell on him, so he supposed it might be a bit like that. It had hurt.

Besides, Ten-chan wasn't supposed to hear him.

He climbed onto the desk, which was strangely bare like a rock in a sea of books, because he'd seen a thin trail of smoke coming from behind it. It was Ten-chan, reading something. He was covered in dust as well, even more than the books were.

Goku let out a loud yell and pounced. Ten-chan was kinda bony to land on, thought not as much as Konzen. He let out a small surprised sound, and managed to somewhat catch Goku. Ten-chan blinked at Goku from behind his glasses, sort of like an owl that's been awakened in daytime.

"Now, what's this?" he asked.

Goku smiled and wriggled into a more comfortable position.

"I'mma tiger!" he explained.

Tenpou nodded sagely.

"I see. I don't think I'm really that tasty, thought."

Goku snickered.

"I wasn't gonna eat ya."

"Ah, just practicing?"

"Yes."

Tenpou nodded again, and let go of Goku. He didn't protest when the boy didn't go anywhere, thought, so Goku remained where he was. Ten-chan smelled kinda strongly, but he was warm, and he didn't grumble like Konzen did when Goku cuddled up close to him.

He'd told that to Ken-niisan once, and he'd rolled his eyes and said that Tenpou was just too lazy.

"When is Ken-niisan coming back?" Goku asked.

Ten-chan didn't answer for a while, and then he shrugged.

"When he's done what he went to do, I suppose."

Goku looked at him closely. There were dark circles under Ten-chan's eyes, like he hadn't slept enough. He looked so tired it made Goku tired as well. He yawned and decided he might as well sleep here then.

"Hey, Goku," a whisper woke him.

"Ken...!" Ken-niisan clapped a hand over Goku's mouth, so his exclamation ended in a muffled sound.

"Shh, Tenpou's sleeping."

Goku turned his head carefully to confirm this. Ten-chan was leaning against the desk, snoring faintly. When Goku looked back at Ken-niisan, one corner of the man's mouth was tugged upwards.

"He does sleep best with another person, looks like," Ken-niisan mused, sounding like he was mostly talking to himself.

Goku himself wasn't that sleepy anymore.

"Can I go?" Goku whispered.

Kenren nodded.

"Sure, just move carefully if you don't want to wake him up."

It was a lucky thing Goku had just practiced moving carefully. Ten-chan made a small sound as he extricated himself, thought, curling up a bit like he was cold suddenly.  
Goku looked at him worriedly, but Ken-niisan just waved him towards the door.

"Go on, I'll continue from here."


End file.
